Horror
by Rei-the-Rat
Summary: In an apocalyptic world with zombies threatening you at every turn, who has time to search for their soul mate? But Law has to find his if he doesn't want to end up like the rest of the dead that roam the world... Zombie AU LawLu Zom!Law
1. Chapter 1

_~ Request for a theme but once again was way too long so here it is standing in it's own. Also please take into consideration that Law is already a zombie and there for dead, I don't want to hear any necrophilia comments and while we're on the subject vampires are also dead so if you have a problem with this don't read anything between vampire and human either. Thank you, I think I'm done ranting for the moment. I'll shut up and let you read. This will be a two-shot also, fyi ~_

* * *

Law stumbled into the abandoned apartment he had been using as shelter for the past few days. He pushed the door shut behind him and locked it. His breath came in short ragged gasps. He kept his hand pressed to his side as he dropped to the couch.

Fuck... He couldn't believe he was going to go out like this. Then again, how long did he or anyone else have? If it wasn't a zombie, then another survivor. But still, being bitten hurt like hell.

He stared up at the ceiling. He had lost a lot of blood on the way back and was missing decent sized piece out of his abdomen. Swirls of darkness blossomed across his eyes and he let the coldness of death finally take him.

The sun glared angrily through the window, clawing its way in through missing patches of blinds to harass Law's sleeping form. He blinked in annoyance, sitting up and shielding his eyes from the setting sun. His head hurt and there was an unquenchable dryness in his throat. Breathing made it feel like he was running glass shards down the inside of his esophagus.

Law pushed himself off the couch and toward the restroom. Memories of the day's earlier events beat against the back of his eyelids. Pulling off his shirt, he looked down at his body, taking in all the blood he was covered in. His hand slipped through the hole in the torn fabric ringed with blood. "Where I was bit..." He muttered, his voice a harsh whisper. He licked dry lips and threw the ruined shirt to the floor.

After undressing, he stood in the shower and let the cold water rain down on him. It didn't bother him as it had before. Like he couldn't even tell it was really cold though he knew it was. Hands scrubbed down his body, washing away all blood and grime he was covered in. He looked down at his side at the slight discoloration in his skin where a bloody wound should've been.

The more he thought about it, the less it made sense. He stared at his image in the mirror over the sink after he got out. The dark rings under his eyes seemed more prominent than before. He knew it hadn't been a dream. The pain, the screaming of someone else; his hand shaking as he pulled the trigger, unloading a full clip into the dead woman's head just before a small child zombie had come up from behind and bit him. He had lost his gun in the scuffle afterwards. And the hole in his shirt and blood on the couch were also proof that he had been nearly dead when he lost consciousness.

Law packed his things and threw on a new shirt. He was still alive, somehow, no need to waste the opportunity.

* * *

\- Two months later -

The thin teen clung to the wooden beams of the church's rafters. About a dozen or so zombies milled about beneath him, some sitting in the pews, some roaming, and he had been slowly making his way across above them to the window in hopes of getting out unnoticed.

He looked up at the stained glass window of some saint. He was by no means a very religious person but now this robed figure surrounded by animals was an icon of freedom. He swore under his breath as it suddenly dawned on him that he was probably going to have to break the window. That would get the attention of the dead below but maybe it wouldn't matter too much if he hurried and scrambled outside. Just a few more feet...

The front double doors suddenly burst open and three people ran in, one firing wildly behind him. They slammed the door shut just as the woman among them screamed alerting them to the zombies and all of the zombies to them.

He shook his head and scooted faster toward the window. He'd have to break it open with his elbow, he didn't have anything else.

"What are you doing? There are zombies out there!"

The teen looked down. The woman was waving up at him while the two men eliminated the zombies. He scowled and ignored her. 'No duh lady,' He thought. 'There are zombies everywhere, in case you hadn't noticed.' He crashed through the window. Those three were in for a nasty surprise. There were more zombies in that church than just that room.

Rolling down the sloping roof, he landed on his knees and side harshly. He stood and did a quick look around. More or less clear. He took off running down the street. He heard the church door open and one of the men came out screaming, the former pastor latched on to his shoulder.

The man's screaming only attracted more of the dead and while running he chanced a glance over his shoulder. He ran into the hood of a car that had swerved and was half on the sidewalk. The alarm went off and the high shrill deafened him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a group coming out of an alley headed straight for him. His breath caught. He was hyperaware of all of the zombies around him. Time slowed and he could almost count each individual one.

Then it all moved again. A hand around his arm yanked him away from the car and down the street. He stumbled along, unsure and confused. The person in front of him stopped at the corner, looking around. "This way!" He found his voice again and tugged the stranger across the walkway.

It felt strange, the hand that was now in his was cold when it should have been warm and sweaty like his own. They ran down the street until he felt a tug on his arm causing him to stop again at a different turn.

"Wait!"

He looked back and finally saw who he had been running with this whole time. A man, a few years older than him, maybe older than his brothers, tall and tan, wearing a hoodie even though it was the middle of summer and in the nineties. He was pulled away from his observation by the sound of a gunshot. It was closer than he would've liked. Right behind him, a man fell. He didn't look infected in the slightest. Several more blasts followed and he found himself being pulled backwards into a gutted out building.

The sudden shade was the only comfort he had. The stranger beside pulled him down to duck under a window while he looked over the sill outside. "Some psycho shooting whoever he wants…" He felt like he was about to hyperventilate. "Hey," He looked up. "It's ok. Just stay calm and keep quiet." He nodded. For several minutes he tried to block out the sound of gun fire and screams. After a while it was quiet, he looked up at the older man who put a finger to his lips. He looked back toward the doorway as a shadow passed. A body fell in, convulsing and shaking. He scrambled backwards into the stranger as the head lolled in his direction and their hand reached out with the last bit of their life.

A hand clamped over his mouth, forcing him to breathe heavily through his nose. He was pulled farther back into the building away from the door. They moved back into another room without a door. He could hear a crazy laughter coming from outside. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes, he couldn't believe how scared he was.

Then lips were on his and he suddenly felt calmer. He blinked and looked up only to see himself reflected in pools of amber. He stared into the hypnotizing eyes never moving, keeping his lips firmly pressed against the other. Yellow swirled and he thought he saw a red flash shoot through them but it was gone before he could fully recognize it and then those eyes were moving away.

The stranger stood, gesturing for him to stay put. He watched as he made his way toward the entrance and looked out. A sigh of relief escaped him as he came back with no incident. He stood on wobbly legs and made his way toward him. "Thank you." He managed. He clenched his fists. He was so angry at himself for being weak.

"It's fine. Although, I don't know why I stuck my neck out for you honestly…"

He laughed. "Lucky me. Thanks anyway." He said again. "I'm Luffy by the way."

"Luffy?"

"Monkey D. Luffy."

Hearing his full name didn't make any less strange. "Trafalgar Law."

"Trafla… Torao?"

"Trafalgar."

"Torao's easier." Luffy shrugged. He was feeling a little calmer now. He watched as Law dug around and pulled out a bag that had been concealed by turned over furniture. "Um, do you know which way Green Bit is from here?"

Law looked over his shoulder. "Yeah. Are you going to walk there? It's a long way."

Luffy shrugged. "I don't know how to drive and my friend already left."

"He left you?"

"No, not like that." Luffy defended. "I told him to go. I even shot at his foot."

"Waste of ammo," Law muttered.

"I don't really like guns anyway. I prefer to use my fists."

"You'll get bit that way."

"Yeah…" Luffy sighed. "So…"

"Yeah, if you go down this street the way we were headed you'll eventually hit Water 7. Then just follow it north out of town."

"Really? Thanks!" Luffy ran out the door and Law didn't try to stop him.

It had been two months since he had been bit and turned into a zombie himself. After a few days he came to realize what was wrong with him. But it wasn't nearly as bad as it seemed. He wasn't mindless like the others and he was free of some of the mortal ties like fatigue. He still got hungry though…

Why had he saved Luffy? It was weird. Although he already knew the answer. Though he never tired, it was exhausting, or rather boring being up twenty-four hours all the time. So he did sleep. And when he did, he dreamed. Ever since turning his dreams had focused around one peculiar person. He had seen him fall out of the church window and couldn't believe it. So what was the harm in saving him?

There was a crash outside the building followed by a sickening splat. Law rushed out. He saw Luffy backed against the building wall and a zombie a few feet away smashed against the pavement. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, it fell out of a window or something." Luffy laughed, scratching the back of his head. "Silly, it's been, what, six months and I'm still not used to zombies really."

Law shrugged. "Are you really going to walk all the way to Green Bit?"

"No choice. Unless," He looked up hopeful. "You know how to drive and would take me?"

"I do. But we don't have a working car." This didn't seem to deter Luffy. "What would I get out of it?"

"I dunno. I could ask my brothers when we get there."

Law inwardly groaned. This idiot... If he walked the forty plus miles to Green Bit by himself, he'd probably die and end up eaten. If that was the case, Law could kill him here. But he wasn't hungry, so why waste? He sighed. "Fine."

"Really?"

"Yes. But we still need to-!" Law was cut off by Luffy jumping and hugging him around the neck.

"Thank you so much! You're awesome Torao!"

"Trafalgar..."

* * *

The sun was setting and they still hadn't found a working vehicle, most were damaged due to wrecks and riots, some had been ran until their engines over heated and malfunctioned.

"C'mon," Law called and began to lead the way down a smaller road. Luffy followed behind trying his best not to look defeated.

"What if we don't find a car?" He mumbled beside Law.

Law looked over at him. "It would take us almost two days to just reach the outskirts of Green Bit. And that would suck."

Luffy bit his lip and tried to hide the smile. "Yeah, it would."

Law turned into the parking lot of a motel. "I've been staying here for a few days." He said as they climbed the outdoor staircase to the second floor. He pushed open the rotted wood door and ushered the teen in so he could lock it behind them.

Luffy looked around. The room was like everywhere else, abandoned and looted. But there were signs that other survivors had been through, using it as a temporary shelter. The windows were boarded up with bookcases in front of them and the table had been turned over near the door so that it could easily be pushed up for extra protection. He watched as Law moved around the dark room with ease, lighting lamps and placing them so that their orange glow spread evenly throughout the room.

"The mattress is uncomfortable but it's better than this thing, trust me." Law kicked the couch before sitting down. Said mattress was placed on the floor in front of the couch. Luffy plopped down on it and stretched out. "How far into Green Bit are you heading?"

"We found a farmhouse off the main road and cleared it out. It's not too far in, I guess."

"We?"

"Me and my brothers, Sanji and Zoro; Marco stayed to help Usopp to watch the girls while we barricaded the place."

"So there's a lot of you?" Law asked. Large groups were dangerous and didn't normally last.

"We all knew each other back in East Blue, friends and family. We've been traveling with each other since this hell started."

Law hummed. That could work. A family unit that already knew and trusted each other. They had done well to make it so far. "You hungry?" He asked, changing the subject. Luffy's stomach answered for him.

They ate in relative silence before Law extinguished the lamps and doubled checked the door. He could hear Luffy snoring on the mattress below. He looked down at the teen cocooned in their only blanket. What was he doing? He had saved him on a whim to begin with but now he was taking him to the next town over.

There was a gun shot, the shattering of glass and a scream from outside. Luffy sat up and looked around frantically. Law relit one of the lamps. "Just other survivors outside." He said, his hand resting on Luffy's shoulder. Luffy nodded. He was about to lay back down when a sudden cry caught his attention.

"Kaya! Hurry!"

Before Law could stop him, Luffy was up and unlocking the door. "Luffy, wait!" Law ran after him.

The teen had stopped on the stairs to lean over the railing panting and looking frantically in the dark. "They're already inside." Law said. Luffy nodded. He turned to head back up toward Law when he felt wet cold fingers against his ankle pulling him down. His back scraped against stone steps as he fell. The guttural moan of his assailant reached his ears along with the weight of its body pinning him down. He heard Law shout out and the corpse suddenly stood ignoring him. He took the chance to scramble to his feet and shove the zombie over the rail. Law grabbed him and pulled him back up into the room where he collapsed on the floor.

"Fucking idiot," Law swore as he relocked the door.

Luffy laughed, sad and hollow. "Yeah, I am. How many times would I be dead if it weren't for you?"

"I've stopped counting." Law said bitterly. He dropped to the couch letting his head fall back. He heard the sound of Luffy's feet shuffling against the floor.

"Sorry... Kaya is a friend. She's sick and wouldn't have made it without us." Luffy explained.

'The kind of person most kill or leave behind.' Law thought.

"My friend, the one I shot at to make him leave, he's her boyfriend and we came here looking for medicine."

Law just nodded. He didn't really care. He felt Luffy lean over him. Their foreheads pressed together and he found his eyes traveling down to the teen's lips.

"You're cold." Luffy's hands came to rest against his neck. Law shrugged. His fingers traveled down dancing across his collar.

"What are you doing?" He asked a small smile playing at his lips.

"Looking for your pulse." Luffy dipped his head down and kissed him before he had a chance to respond. When he pulled away, Law noticed the blush across his cheeks.

"You were looking in the wrong spot..."

"Oh," Luffy stepped back, falling to the bed behind him.

Law turned off the lamp once again. "Go to sleep."

* * *

"Is it going to run?" Luffy asked.

They had found a truck the next morning sitting in front of the motel's office. The keys were missing but it was an older model; Law said he could hot wire it.

"Yeah, but I don't know for how far. We should see if we can siphon gas out of some of these other cars.

Luffy scratched his head. "I don't know how to do that but if you show me I can try."

"I'll take care of it. Go grab my stuff out if the room." Luffy nodded and ran off.

They were on their way in matter of minutes. Law said that they had enough to make to Green Bit's city line if not all the way. "We'll probably be there tomorrow morning."

Luffy laughed next to him. "As long as we get there. I bet my brothers are freaking out."

"With you, I imagine they worry quite a bit."

"They're just over protective." Luffy puffed out his cheeks.

Law rolled his eyes. "I'm sure there concern is well founded."

* * *

Law pulled the truck over to the side of the dirt road a little after midnight. Luffy kept looking in his direction, fighting off sleep. He didn't really have to sleep anymore; most of the time he didn't, but Luffy seemed worried. He stepped out to stretch. Luffy did the same on the other side but with a flashlight. He scanned the area before getting back into the vehicle. Law already knew that there were no zombies around but also let his eyes sweep across the tree line out of habit.

"Torao?"

Law shrugged and got back in, locking the truck down. Luffy had already pulled a blanket from the back seat to wrap himself up in. He pushed his seat back so that he could lay a little more comfortably and feign sleepiness. He contemplated actually sleeping for a bit. Until Luffy crawled into his lap.

"What are you doing?" He hissed.

"You're always so cold." Luffy settled his head against his chest and pulled the blanket so that it covered them both.

"So get back on your side and stay warm."

Luffy rolled his eyes at him. "You're supposed to share body heat, not horde it." He said in an 'everyone knows that' kinda way that made Law want to punch him a little.

Instead, he just sighed and closed his eyes. "Whatever..."

He dozed in and out throughout the night with Luffy's warm body pressed against him. He had decided that they would start moving again once the sun began to rise. Blinking, he stared out the windshield.

"Law~"

Law's eyes opened at the sound and he looked down at the top of Luffy's head. The teen moaned again and now Law was aware of the occasional rub against his leg. 'Damnit Luffy...'

"T-Torao..." Luffy's breaths became short gasps and his fist tightened in the material of Law's shirt.

"Luffy!" Law tried to shake him awake. It was weird enough that he had been having dreams about the teen but now he had him in his lap having his own wet dream.

Luffy raised his head a little. Law's sigh hit across the face. "What's wrong?" He mumbled.

'You are moaning my name in your sleep and trying to hump me!' Law didn't say this. "Get back to your side."

"No. You're warm." Luffy laid his head back down.

"I can guarantee you, I'm not." Law groaned.

"And comfy." He continued. His breath was hot against Law's neck. He pushed forward just enough so he could lick at the cool skin. Law made a noise in the back of his throat. He watched as Luffy sat up, looking down at him hazily.

"What?"

Luffy placed his hands on Law's shoulders and leaned forward. Their lips brushed momentarily as Luffy moved to straddle Law a little better.

"What are you doing?" Law asked just before Luffy's mouth tilted the rest of the way over his in a proper kiss. He felt the young man's hips grind against his, bringing a part of him to life.

Law moaned, his hands gripping the denim on Luffy's legs. Kissing Luffy made his teeth hurt, like eating too many sweets but taking another bite rich chocolate anyway. As they parted, Law felt Luffy's hand drop between them to his pants. He couldn't bring himself to stop him, didn't want to. Though he had a feeling Luffy wasn't sure what he was doing or why. But sometimes, you just needed to forget. Forget the nightmare that they had suddenly woken up in. So he didn't stop Luffy.

His shaky hand wrapped around Law's semi-erect member. He dropped his kisses down to his neck and then ear where he sucked on his piercings. At first his strokes were unsure and he squeezed too tight but soon, after running his fingers up to play with the head and then dragging his thumb back down the underside, gently scraping his nail along, he pulled a moan from Law that went straight to his own dick. He shuddered and licked his lips, picking up the pace with his hand.

Law dragged Luffy down for kiss. One of his hand relocated to grab Luffy's ass and pull him closer. He gasped and Law took the moment to slip his tongue into the other's mouth. His jeans slid down past his hips with no complaint. The friction between them gained a new delightful feel of skin on skin.

Law's hand wrapped around Luffy's and he brought it up to pump them simultaneously. Luffy whimpered against his lips, his face flushed and movements becoming more erratic. He looked up into Law's gold eyes once again seeing that strange red lightning arc across his irises. It was the last thing he registered before being hit with the force of his orgasm and Law kissing him to smother his scream.

Law held Luffy close as he tried to calm himself down. His dead blood roared in his ears and even louder than that was Luffy. All of Luffy. His heart, his blood, his muffled moans, his panting, his ecstasy... His grip on the teen's waist loosened but Luffy didn't move, already dozing back to sleep. Law watched him for a few more minutes before depositing him back over to the passenger side.

He wasn't hungry... He kept telling himself that. He was not hungry and he would not feed on Luffy.

* * *

Luffy sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that night. He laid out on a couch with a quilt tossed over him. He couldn't stop thinking about Law or how much he wanted to punch the asshole for saying goodbye with a kiss. Luffy had really wanted to ask him to stay but just couldn't seem to get the question out. Now he was secure in the farmhouse with friends while Law was back out there making it on his own. Maybe Law managed better that way but Luffy still wished he had offered. Even if it was just for his own selfish desire.

A thunk pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked over to see Nami sitting down in a chair, there was a plate of food on the coffee table between them. "Thinking about your Prince Charming?" She asked. Luffy frowned at the nickname. Zoro had started that after hearing how Law had saved Luffy.

"He's probably been eaten by now." Speaking of the jerk...

Luffy wanted to throw something at his best friend. Law was too much of a bad ass for that. Sanji kicked Zoro in the side making him feel a little better.

"I miss him." Luffy admitted.

"Was he hot?"

Luffy blushed and pulled the quilt up closer to his face. "You have no idea..."

"I would if you gave me more details, damnit!" Nami teased.

"He was. And he was a good kisser." He let out a longing sigh. "And he had crazy gorgeous eyes; he'd look at me like... like he wanted to devour me." That got Zoro and Sanji's attention. "In a good way." Luffy tried to amend.

Sanji laughed. "The only good devouring I know of between two people is called sex."

Luffy pouted. "I wouldn't have minded..."

"We would have!" His brothers said in unison slamming their hands down on the back of the couch. Luffy jumped and rolled off, hitting his head on the floor, tangled in the quilt. He glared up at Sabo and Ace.

"You two suck!" He stuck his tongue out at them.

* * *

\- About a week later -

Law leaned against the gnarled tree overhanging the creek. He had woken up a few feet away with blurred memories. Again. This was the third time.

"I found him!" A voice called out.

Law looked up and saw two men approaching. He hadn't heard their heavy footsteps crunching the leaves underfoot. He was still that out of it. He pushed off the tree and waited for them to approach.

One was a tall red-head with a heavy trench coat on and the other a blonde with a mask covering his face like he had a gore hound complex. The blonde waved at him, they didn't seem hostile but Law didn't change his stance.

"Are you alright?" The blonde asked concern in his voice. Law nodded slightly confused. "How long?"

"Pardon?"

"How long since you've been bit?"

Law's eyes widened. How the hell did they know? He sighed. Oh well, no point in playing it off. "About three months, I guess."

"See I told you he hadn't completely flipped his shit." The red head said.

The blonde punched his companion. "I'm sorry. I'm Killer and the ass is Kidd."

"Law." He nodded at them.

Killer sat down near the edge of the creek. "It's strange, thinking you're going to die and be like them," He waved his hand across the water where there were some zombies shuffling about. "Then waking up and realizing you still have your mind."

"Strange is one way to put it..." Law agreed.

"We are dead though." Killer continued.

"Lack of heart beat says a lot."

"But other things still work." Kidd said.

Law found himself nodding. It was strange. "So what are we then?" He had often wondered this.

"Still zombies. Just different, special, I guess." Killer sighed. "Though, you are only a few steps away from being just like them." Law followed his gaze across the creek.

"I say you have about two, three more cycles." Kidd muttered. He came over to sit by Killer.

"Cycles?" Law asked still watching the mindless.

"Of the moon." Law turned back to Kidd. "It's not something we pay attention to anymore, well I never did, but if you notice, your black outs happen once a month around the same time when there's no moon in the sky."

"A new moon?"

The red-head nodded. "They'll start to get worse, until eventually you don't wake up from them anymore."

"Have you seen what you do during those episodes?"

Law closed his eyes and nodded. He had woken up once surrounded by bodies, zombies and humans, men, women, some children. He hadn't fed on any of them, just killed needlessly. "What do I do about it?"

"You find your mate." Kidd said simply earning him a smack from Killer.

"Sorry, he sucks at explanations." The blonde scratched the back of his head. "But that's basically true."

"Are you fucking serious?" Law glared at the pair.

"Yes, and we're speaking from experience. This mate will keep you sane. He was already gone once," Kidd nudged Killer as he spoke. "Then he bit me, tore my neck out." He held a hand up to his throat. "When I came to he had dragged me out of the way and was perfectly fine, just like now."

"Sounds like you got lucky."

"I did." Killer shrugged.

"This person could be anywhere..." Law mumbled mostly to himself.

"Do you bother to sleep?" Killer asked.

"Yeah, occasionally."

"Then you've probably had dreams about them."

Law wanted to shoot himself. "Fuck, serious?"

"Do you know them?"

"Sorta." He stood brushing off his pants. "I was with him a little while back."

"Well, that's better than wondering aimlessly." Killer offered.

Law thought for a moment. "Will I have to turn him as well?"

"It will happen eventually. We are kinda contagious."

Law nodded. "Well thanks." He waved goodbye and headed through the wooded area back toward the highway.

How the hell was he supposed to explain to Luffy that he was a zombie? He had left because of that. Luffy was simple and didn't pry too much but he wasn't so sure about his friends. How long could he have played human amongst them? 'Maybe I should just turn Luffy and then explain...' But if anything, Law knew the teen was unpredictable and there was no way to know how he would take knowing Law was a zombie.

He didn't like the idea of taking Luffy from his friends. But the prospect of being mindless was even less appealing. And wouldn't Luffy be like him? So maybe it would all work out. Unless he didn't want to be a zombie at all... Which Law could understand. Who willing decides to be like this? To be dead and feed on the flesh of others?

He needed to find Luffy again first though. Then decide what to do. He could take Luffy for himself or let him continue living with his friends at the cost of his own sanity...


	2. Chapter 2

_So this was initially a two-shot, except now it's three, which might actually become four... -hides- And it occurs to me that when this was first requested, it was a "Law ravishes Luffy" fic not "Luffy trying to jump Law's bones at every turn"... oh well, as long as it's still LawLu, I think I'm good... And there's no smut in this chapter sorry, sorta._ _There are some parts where that I worry might not make sense, mostly scenery and background. It's hard to get the setting I have in my head down right sometimes. And I swear I'm not trying to make Ace the bad guy, he and Luffy are just fighting because they're family and they do that. Also Law is a show off... I'm thinking about throwing Buggy in here, cuz you know, zombie clown. Idk though... Enough of me, please read and review. Love ya'll_

 _~Rat~_

* * *

Kidd remembered the first time he saw the raging being of carnage that was Killer. Long blonde hair trailed behind him as he charged through crowds of survivors. The city had been crowded with refugees only a month after the initial outbreak. He had been awestruck by the scene. Terrifying, but eerily beautiful.

He remembered Bonney and Apoo yelling at him to get a move on. They only made it a block before Killer caught up with them. It was then that Kidd realized something was wrong with this one. He wasn't feeding, just killing.

He yelled at Apoo to take care of everyone as he shoved Bonney into the car Heat was stealing. The screech of wheels and her screams echoing in the back of his mind as he turned and punched Killer once before the blonde could make it to the vehicle's open door.

Bonney had been the only family he could save. Sometimes Kidd found himself wondering about her. Was she still alive? Was she safe? Did she still think about him? Did she think he was dead? A zombie?

She wouldn't be wrong...

Kidd watched Killer stand back up. He didn't bother to draw his gun. Just waited for what he knew, he thought, was inevitable. A blink and Killer had vanished from in front of him and a sharp pain blossomed through his neck. He was vaguely aware of Killer pulling away as his body crumpled to the floor, his blood splattering both of them

Kidd blinked awake. Killer was curled up against his side as they laid back in the roots of the big tree. He looked down at the blonde, pushing some of his bangs out of the way. Why he was so intent on hiding his face, Kidd would never understand. "Hey," He nudged Killer awake.

"What?"

"Those teens are back. Want to hunt?" Kidd pulled himself up. He could hear the group of morons they had scared off yesterday. Loud and obnoxious, how had they managed this long?

"Should've gotten rid of them yesterday." Killer muttered, sliding on his mask. He stood as well, following Kidd down the path to their morning entertainment.

* * *

Law wasn't surprised to find the farm he had left Luffy at empty. It was dangerous to stay in one place for long periods of time. It had only been a few days since his last black out and run in with Kidd and Killer. He wondered if what they had said was valid. Strange as it was though, it made sense.

Law sighed. There was no sign as to where Luffy and his friends had headed. Only a warning on the fence where to stay away from. There were tire tracks leading down a dirt road out of the farm. After studying them for a minute, there were more than one set and fairly recent, maybe a couple of days, Law decided to head in the direction they led. He didn't have many other options.

* * *

"Can't a dude beat off in peace?!" Luffy screamed out to the world in general.

This caused Sabo to scramble in an attempt to keep Ace from harassing their younger brother any further and the group sitting near the road to let out a community sigh.

"He's really hung up on the guy, huh?" Usopp said.

"I feel a little bad for him." Vivi said over Kaya's shoulder. She was trying to braid up her hair since they lacked a proper pair of scissors to cut with.

"He's totally smitten with the guy. And I don't even know if mystery man is worth it because freaking Luffy won't tell me anything!" Nami said exasperated, throwing her cards down in frustration, at both Luffy and at the fact she was losing this game of Rummy to Usopp.

"Well, it doesn't help that asshole here," Sanji kicked Zoro in the shoulder blade. "Keeps saying he's probably dead."

"Hey!" Zoro turned and swatted his boyfriend. "It's not like I want the dude dead. I hope he isn't. Maybe he and Luffy will run into each other again." Zoro sighed. "But let's be honest. He's traveling by himself. How hard has it been for us? How many times would most of us be dead if it weren't for another?" The group nodded solemnly.

"Just hope we don't run into his zombie. That would kill Luffy." Vivi said sadly.

* * *

Luffy sat beside Koala as they drove down the road. He refused to be in the same vehicle as Ace, so he went with the girls in the four door compact. Vivi yawned from the steering wheel and blinked tiredly. They had been driving for two days now in search of somewhere relatively safe. But everywhere was either crowded with the dead or had been completely ransacked of supplies.

"Hey, think we found some place." Marco's voice buzzed over the CB radio.

Nami shook Vivi gently as Koala reached for the radio up front. "Kay, we're going to pull over so I can switch with Vivi."

"Sorry..." Vivi let out a sleepy whine. She pulled off to the side and the truck behind them moved around to keep going forward. Usopp and Zoro waved from the bed as they passed. Sanji and Kaya were in the cab.

"Come on, you can sleep in the back." Nami helped Vivi out of the car while Luffy and Koala got out from the back.

Luffy moved to the side and held the door open so Nami could slide Vivi in. Vivi stumbled a bit leaning heavily on Nami.

"Sorry you guys." She said again.

"Don't worry about it. Just let us know when you're getting sleepy. Me and Luffy can't drive but Koala's here and we can always switch the groups around if we have to." Nami reassured her. Luffy grinned and nodded.

Vivi smiled shyly. She stretched back trying to dispel her sleepiness a little longer. The ground beside the road was soft from rain and Vivi leaned back a little too far. She slipped and let out a yelp as she tumbled down the slope.

"Vivi!" Nami gasped. She went to follow but Luffy held her back.

Instead, he eased his way down the slope toward where Vivi was struggling to right herself and not fall farther. He got about half-way to her before he saw what lied at the very bottom of the incline. Looking at Vivi, he harshly whispered, "Don't move."

Vivi's eyes widened at the sound of a twig snapping beneath her and distinct moan she had come to recognize over time. She bit her lip, holding her breath. She looked past Luffy up to Nami. The late afternoon sun bathing her in a glowing blaze, making her hair seem brighter than it really was. It would've been a beautiful sight if it weren't for the look of absolute terror in her eyes. Her gaze shifted over to Koala, who was yelling in to the hand radio, probably telling Sanji to turn around, then back down to Luffy who was close enough to reach her now. He held his hand out and she reached up for him.

Then a wet hand clamped around her legged. Vivi kicked out behind her, hands scrambling for purchase in the wet grass. She was dragged back. Luffy screamed and lunged forward closing the distance. He rolled into the zombie, making it let go. But the force also caused both of them to fall the rest of the way down. She heard Koala yell at Nami. As Vivi looked up, she saw Nami sprinting down towards them.

* * *

Nami was grateful that Luffy was oddly silent. The look he occasionally gave her was making her feel like an idiot. That annoyed her, she was the smarter of the two. Maybe not so much right now, but she was. She sighed and stroked Vivi's hair. The slightly taller woman was trying not to cry in her lap. She wasn't succeeding very well. Nami hushed her, telling her this wasn't her fault. This caused Luffy to look at her again.

'Why did you follow us?' She was glad he didn't ask it out loud.

Luffy looked up through the trees at the setting sun. They couldn't stay here. "You want me to carry you?" He asked.

Nami looked glumly down at the ankle she had twisted coming down the slope. It was too steep and slippery to attempt to climb back up. They would have to find another way back. "I can walk for a little bit."

Vivi sniffed a bit as they stood. "Lean on me of you need to." She offered her arm to brace Nami around the waist.

"Which way do you guys want to head?" Luffy asked. He had no sense of direction, it was best to let Nami lead, or at least decide the path.

"We should try and go in the direction we were initially headed. But..." Nami trailed off. Luffy and Vivi waited for her to continue. She looked up the incline, then at the trio of zombies piled at the base of a tree. "Let's go back. I saw a walking path a few miles back when we were driving. We can use it to get back to the road."

Luffy let the girls take the lead, hanging back and watching the underbrush for any unwanted attention. Night was falling fast and the air was humid; the wet ground sticking to their shoes with every step. He tried to stay focused, pick up every noise, notice every rustle, but with the heat bogging down on them and nothing to occupy his mind, his thoughts began to drift randomly. Until they settled on someone he had been thinking too much about.

"Torao…" He whispered. He wondered where his mysterious savior had gone. How was he doing? Did he feel this same aching pull in his chest that Luffy did? He thought glumly at their kiss goodbye and all the regret he felt for not asking him to stay. Luffy shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking like this. He might never see Torao again. He couldn't stay hung up on him.

Luffy stopped next to the girls. "What's up? We almost there?"

Nami shrugged. She was leaning a little more heavily on Vivi than she had been when they first started off. "I think," She scanned over the trees. "Yeah, because it was right before that drop there." She pointed up at rock facing that ran parallel to the road. "So we should only have a few more yards."

"Kay, here." Luffy crouched before her. "It'll be faster for me to carry you." Nami sighed in defeat and let Luffy pick her up piggy-back. Vivi walked side by side them as they carried on. The sun was almost gone in the sky when they rounded a set of pines and found the path Nami had mentioned. Vivi stifled her gasp and stepped back. The trail before them was full of at least a dozen zombies.

"Shit," Nami swore next to his ear. "Now what?"

"We could make a run for it." Even as he said it, Luffy knew that wasn't really option. He bit his lip. "Vivi, I'm going to put Nami down and try to make them follow me."

"No, you're not!" Nami hissed.

"Well, you can't come with me."

"I meant, you're not acting as bait." She thumped him lightly.

"She's right Luffy, we need to stay together."

"We don't exactly have a lot of options. It's not like with the last three." They had been lucky with the zombies that had pulled Vivi. Luffy and she had landed on two, smashing their skulls, and Luffy hit the last one over the head with a rock before it had noticed them. There were too many zombies before them for an attempt to pick them off one at a time. Not unless they had help from the other end of the trail.

The trio's focus was pulled away from each other and toward the zombies when one stumbled too close. It stared at them with empty eyes as it started to trudge its way to them. As though they had some way of communicating, the other dead slowly began to turn and head in their direction.

Luffy dropped Nami and shoved her to Vivi. Crouching low, he darted out in front of the zombies over to the other side of the path, stepping on as many branches and dead leaves as he could to attract them. It worked for the most part. They followed him in their slow gait, the few farther up the path were still headed in a general downward direction. One particular zombie was moving too fast for Luffy's comfort. She pushed past her fellows toward him, a crazed look in her glassy eyes.

Despite that, Luffy waved his arms at the girls, signaling them to head up the sloping trail. He watched as they hesitated. Finally Nami started limping up the path with Vivi fast behind her. He turned back to the corpses before him. The crazy lady was only a few feet away from him. She lunged forward, arms outstretched, lips pulled back in a strange half grin, half snarl. He jumped back out of reach, his back colliding harshly with the bark of a tree. He hopped over her sprawled form and headed for the path.

Luffy ran by about five of them before he noticed something was off. He stopped short the oddly still zombie. It and all the others were stock-still. They stood a little straighter as they stared blankly ahead. Even the one right in front of Luffy looked as though it was staring past him than at him. Luffy took a step forward. The zombies didn't react. He inhaled deeply and stretched out his hand waving it an inch from the zombie's face before snatching it back. Nothing.

"Luffy!"

He shook his head. With a glance behind him, he ran the rest of the way up the path to safety with Nami and Vivi. He could still feel the hot muggy feeling of the zombie's breath on his hand. Luffy thought back the motel when he had been seconds away from death and the zombie just stood up allowing him to escape. What had caused that?

"Are you fucking insane?!" Nami screeched. She had noticed the sudden and strange behavior of the dead as well. But as curious as she was she wouldn't have waved her hand within biting range of them.

"Sorry." Luffy gasped. He laughed and Nami resisted the urge to punch him.

"Let's just go you guys." Vivi pulled Nami's arm over her shoulder and they headed up the road.

Law watched from his high perch on the rock facing. He wondered if Luffy had looked up would he have seen him. Smiling to himself, he stood and headed back the way he came up the wall. It would take longer to catch up this way but it wasn't as though he could just jump down to the road below. Undead was not immortal by any means.

* * *

"I hate it when they do this." Koala said, referring to the boys. The four ladies sat with their three vehicles on the other side of the blockade waiting for Usopp or Sabo to give the ok signal for them come inside.

The cul-de-sac they had found seemed promising despite the initial glance over. They had already passed up three other places since Vivi, Luffy, and Nami had rejoined. Yet another night on the road and in the cars before they happened on this out of the way little neighborhood. There were only three medium sized houses around the loop but someone had already done the arduous task of fortifying the back fences and starting up a blockade on the street that would've made the fence circle around the entire area. One of the houses had a huge hole in the front of it where someone had probably crashed a car, but other than that, it looked like a well put together place. Which is also what made the group so suspicious.

There was no one here. No one living anyway.

It was possible that whoever had started here had either ran out of supplies or found somewhere else to live. It was also highly likely that this was an earlier set up and the people here had tried to house an infected. The end result being the numerous zombies about the place. It was out of the way enough to be hidden from other survivors. Maybe they were just lucky.

"Do you want to be in there with them?" Nami asked. She was sitting in the bed of the truck while Kaya rewrapped her ankle.

"Kind of, yeah." Koala crossed her arms with a huff.

Vivi shook her head. "They have a system to how they do it. Let's just leave them to it."

"Were those always down there?" Kaya asked after a moment of silence. She pointed down the road toward the T where they had turned into the area.

"No, they've been making their way over slowly. I was kinda hoping they would go the other way." Nami tone was bored. It was a little unsettling how the sight of a zombie mob could either scare you or seem so very uninteresting. She sighed and reached behind her for the shotgun and tossed it to Koala. Vivi helped Kaya into the bed with Nami before crooking her pinkie finger and using it to let out a sharp whistle.

It was a minute before they heard a long whistle back.

"Damn," Nami muttered.

"We'll be ok." Kaya reassured her. The zombies were still a ways off. Usopp had whistled back that there was still zombies in the area and no one could get to them immediately. Koala handed the gun off to Vivi. She climbed up the compact to its roof and pulled out her own gun.

She didn't fire though. Lowering her aim, she squinted into the distance.

"What is it?" Nami asked. She hoped it was something good that had caused Koala to drop her stance.

"Do you hear that?" She held up her hand with a tilt of her head. In the distance you could hear the rumble of an engine.

"It sounds like a motorcycle."

"I think it is." Koala went back to squinting down the road. "They're headed this way."

The noise grew louder until even Nami could see the bike nearing. "They're not slowing." She commented. If anything, it seemed as though they were going faster.

The loud noise caused some of the corpses to turn around. But if they were going to crowd the bike, it was too late. The rider came at the group at an angle and as they neared, they jumped off the motorcycle to the side of the street. The motorcycle slid sideways from the push off and smashed against the mob, slamming them all into an already wrecked van.

Nami had to stop herself from applauding. That sort of thing only happened and actually worked in the movies. But she had just witnessed it and the stranger was standing up and walking toward them while brushing off their pants.

Koala sat down on the car, her handgun in her lap, and observed the man coming toward them. Occasionally her eyes would glance back up at the wreck to check for and zombies that might be that extra bit of stubborn.

"That was probably the craziest thing I've done in a while." He started conversationally rubbing his sore shoulder and readjusting his bag.

"It was still really cool." Koala offered. She smiled as she saw tattoos that Luffy had described more than once on his hands. Nami had also noticed and nudged Vivi with her foot. "Mind if I ask what you're doing out this way?"

"Hm, this may sound a bit strange," He began. "But I'm looking for someone." He already knew Luffy was with them but decided to play it off anyway. "I'm looking for someone."

"Luffy?" Kaya guessed.

Law was a little a shocked. "Yes, how did you know?"

"He's a smitten idiot who never shuts up." Nami grinned openly now.

"Don't worry." Koala hopped off the car. "We approve." She circled around Law nodding her head approvingly. "You might have to fight with his brothers though."

It actually took Law a moment to realize what she meant. More specifically, how she meant it. 'If you really knew, there'd be a bullet in my head.'

"TORAO!"

Speaking of…

Luffy barreled into Law from his jump over the barricade, bloody pipe dropping to the ground. Law caught himself and hugged Luffy back. A strange pull made his half-dead heart beat a little faster. He found himself nuzzling his nose in Luffy's hair, breathing him all in again. "I've missed you." He whispered so only Luffy could hear. There was a collective "Aw~" from the girls anyway. Law wasn't one for sappy lines but now that he had Luffy again, it really did feel like a part of him that had been missing was where it belonged again.

A hand on his shoulder and one on Luffy's forced them apart. Luffy was pulled back against the chest of a blonde with burn scar across one eye. Law looked over his shoulder at the freckled face man digging his nails into his shoulder.

"Older brothers I presume." Law said with a smirk.

"Ace! Sabo! Would you two knock it off?!" Koala lightly punched the blonde.

Law held up his hands in a non-aggressive manner. "My apologies for coming unannounced. The phones don't exactly work anymore." Ace released him but didn't lessen his glare in the slightest.

"C'mon Ace." Another blonde came up. The man's presence seemed to calm Luffy's brother down a little. "I assume you're Luffy's friend back in Dressrosa? You're welcome here if you wish to stay. We owe you for saving his life."

Law nodded. "Thank you, though I'm not sure how long I'll stay." He didn't miss the way Luffy pouted as he said that.

"Luffy calls you Torao. Is that your name?" Sabo asked, knowing his brother had a habit of nicknaming things and people on a whim.

"Trafalgar Law."

"It's Torao." Luffy corrected, his smile coming back.

* * *

The cul-de-sac had been put together by some local doctors. The intent being a kind of way station clinic. But too many infected had been brought in at the same time and everyone died or ran away. It was still stocked with food and had portable generators.

"Jesus, this place is a gold mine!" Usopp declared happily after finding out that with a little fiddling the hot water heater also worked too.

They had moved everything inside the circled, done some quick repairs to the fence and closed it up. All the corpses had been tossed out and were now burning together in heaps. By nightfall the horrid stench of burning rotted flesh was almost gone and they could eat with settled stomachs.

"When was the last time we had a decent shower?" Usopp asked nudging Luffy in the side as he sat by him on a couch.

Luffy laughed. "I have no idea. The water back on the farm was so freaking cold." They had it set up so that a generator was hooked up to only one of the house's heaters. Water could be heated elsewhere for cooking and cleaning. Luckily there were several tanks of gasoline stored for the gens to run off.

"This is a nice place. I can't believe no one else found it."

"May be there were too many zombies crowding the road." Luffy shrugged.

Zoro stomped into the room with Marco behind him. "Come on Usopp, let's go take a shower." He headed up stairs without waiting to hear a reply from his friend.

"They're fighting." Marco said softly. Usopp nodded and headed up after him. Luffy followed his brother's lover back to the kitchen where Sanji was preparing dinner.

Sanji and Zoro rarely fought. They argued and had scuffles that bonded their relationship. Sometimes they would get on each other's nerves too much. Sanji normally felt better after an hour or two of venting and Zoro would meditate or punch something. Sometimes both. So Luffy and Marco listened and helped Sanji as he busied himself about the kitchen.

"You take your shower yet?" Sanji asked after a heavy sigh.

"No, guess I'm taking it with you." Marco shrugged. They showered in pairs or groups to conserve water.

"The girls already got theirs, I was going to wait until after dinner." Luffy said fiddling with a can opener.

"You didn't take it with your brothers?" Marco asked.

Luffy made a face. "And let Torao take one all by his lonesome?"

"And miss out on seeing him naked and wet?" Sanji teased.

"Luffy stuck his tongue out. "Yeah, that too. Don't be jealous."

Marco looked up and saw Law standing in the doorway. He smirked and nodded at him before taking his leave.

Law came up behind Luffy, leaning close to whisper in his ear. "You know, you only had to ask." Luffy squeaked and dropped the can opener.

"Not in my kitchen." Sanji said sternly even though he was smiling.

* * *

Law sighed under the spray of hot water. He hadn't a hot shower since before he turned. Nami kept bars of soap in the supplies for when they did managed to find a decent place to clean up at. He reminded himself to thank her for it later.

There was a rustle of clothes and Luffy slipped in beside him. He felt Luffy's stare as the teen took in the rest of his tattoos. "You ok?" There was an angry mark already disappearing on his cheek that hadn't been there fifteen minutes ago.

"Yeah," Luffy shook his head. He hugged Law. "I'm glad you came back…"

Law paused. He looked down at the top of Luffy's head. "Me too." His voice was tight in his throat. He still didn't know what to do about the situation. Killer had told him that having Luffy near would keep him sane. But eventually Luffy would turn just like him. And he wasn't sure if he should let it happen naturally or kill Luffy himself.

He brushed his fingers through Luffy's wet hair causing him to look up. He thought back to when they had been looking for a vehicle in Dressrosa. An awning had snapped as they were passing under it in the market. Law had reacted first grabbing Luffy and shoving them out of the way. They ended up against a wall, Law's hand protecting the back of Luffy's skull from the impact with the bricks. They had probably spent a little too long catching their breath and staring at each other. If not for the sudden zombie, they would've been dangerously close to kissing.

And now Luffy was kissing him. Pushed up on his toes with his arms around Law's neck to pull him down. He caught it, just before Luffy's eyes shuttered shut, the tiniest spark of red on the edge of his iris. Law pulled him closer. He was already infected, already a step closer to being a zombie just like Law.

* * *

Luffy locked the door to the room he was sharing with Law against his brother's wishes. He wasn't speaking to Ace again because of it and at the moment he was fine with it staying that way for a while. He was beginning to get really pissed off with how the two of them were treating him. Mainly Ace, Sabo was manageable.

He cuddled up next to Law under the covers. "Still cold…" He muttered to Law's amusement.

"Funny, I remember you telling me how warm and comfortable I was last time." He watched as Luffy blushed.

"You were. It probably just takes a minute. Like one of those heating blankets." Luffy rolled over just enough to turn off the lamp. He laid his head down across Law's chest, running a finger over.

"I seem to be causing some problems with you and your brother." He ran the back of his hand softly across Luffy's cheek. The red mark was now gone but he had learned from Sanji that it had been Ace who had punched Luffy before their shower.

Luffy breathed in deeply. "He called me desperate."

"Desperate?"

"For your attention." Luffy's fist clenched. "I mean, I get it. I don't really know you but… You're different. I just feel better with you around. I love them. And my friends but it's not the same."

Law placed a kiss his crown. "Humans are companionable creatures. We don't do well alone. This is a strange thing we've been thrown into." He dropped his hand down to hold Luffy around the waist. "You were kind of an odd man out in your group. Does Ace realize this?"

"I bet not. I'm not even sure what you're talking about." Luffy admitted.

"Ace has Marco. I assume Zoro and Sanji are together and you told me Usopp was Kaya's boyfriend. Sabo and Koala. Vivi and Nami."

Luffy looked up at Law as he turned it over in his head. It was true. From the very start they had been a group of pair plus him. "Oh."

"It's not a bad thing. Situations like these, it's good to have someone with you. Someone you can go to no matter what. Fundamentally, it's how humans work." Law took a moment to let Luffy hear it all and think. "Your actions probably do make you seem desperate in your brother's eyes."

"You know, it's funny you say that." Luffy pushed himself up a little. "Sabo and Koala weren't dating before this happened. She probably wouldn't even be with us if they hadn't been in class together at the school. And Nami and Vivi…" He tilted his head. "I'm not sure if it's the same but they are always there for each other now. If it weren't for Vivi, we'd never have gotten her out of East Blue."

"Was it really bad?"

"Something bit or stung her older sister. They thought she was having an allergic reaction to it so they're mom took her to the hospital. I remember Nami telling me about the text. I went with her to go see how it was because they had been there so long. We even bought some flowers to tease Nojiko with because she never gets sick or anything." Luffy stopped for a moment. "It had been really packed when we got there…" He trailed off and Law already knew how this story would end.

"The day of the outbreak?" He asked.

Luffy nodded. "We found her. She had already killed their mom and several others in the same room." He choked over his words and pressed his face back into Law's chest. Law sat up and pulled Luffy to him. He got the weird feeling that Luffy hadn't ever talked about it with anyone. To concerned with Nami at the moment, he hadn't had time to do his own crying. "I don't know how I dragged Nami out of there." He finally whispered after a moment. "I hate this. I hate it all."

Law shushed him, running his hand up and down Luffy's back. He didn't blame Luffy. He hated it to. He would give anything to have life back the way it was. Even give up ever meeting Luffy if it meant the world was normal again. So Luffy and his friends could laugh and be normal again. So he could continue his schooling and be a doctor. They might've never met but they wouldn't be living every day in hell. Law almost laughed bitterly. Well, he didn't have a problem with other zombies and neither would Luffy if he became one. He pushed the thought aside. "I'm sorry. Let's stop talking about it."

Luffy shook his head. "It's fine." He pulled back to brush away his tears. "Did… did you lose anybody?"

"No. And I can't believe I'm about to say this but, I'm glad my family died when they did. I wouldn't want my sister to see this." He had never really thought about it. How different things would've been if he had had a family to protect. "I don't know what happen to my friends. When I went by their apartment they were already gone."

Luffy nodded. He sniffed a bit, feeling a little less sad. "I watched Usopp shoot my ex in the head." He had no idea why he brought that up but it made him a feel a little better and even made Law smile.

"Wish I could say I'm sorry about that."

"I'm not." Luffy laughed and he pulled Law back down. "He was a self-absorbed jerk. We didn't last a month." He sighed. "Sometimes I wonder about Gramps. He's in the Navy, was in the Navy. I wonder if he's out at sea or if he's leading his own group against the zombies"

"The government's collapsed as far we know though. Do you think he might be trying to look for you?"

Luffy shrugged. "He might already be dead. He'd do that. Take out a whole horde with him so someone else can get away be safe."

"He sounds like a good man."

"He was a pain in my ass." Luffy laughed. "He'd never be a zombie though. Too proud for that. He'd pop his own head. Or strap some explosives too himself and take out a whole bunch."

"Would you be able to kill a zombie who was family? Like your brothers?"

"Yeah… I'd have too." Luffy sighed.

"What if…" Law paused. "What if they came back different?"

"Different how?" Luffy turned to look at him.

"Like, still a zombie but still there." He poked Luffy's head. "Up here. Still a person."

Luffy furrowed his eyebrows. "I… I don't know…"

"I don't either. Never mind. Let's go to sleep."

* * *

 _I put a poll up on my profile for anyone who has the time to check it out. Thanks and thanks again!_


End file.
